


Maybe Working At McDonalds Isn't So Bad

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, McDonald's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark worked at McDonalds. And it was the most boring place ever. But when a green-haired man orders one day, things change.</p><p>Maybe working at McDonalds isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Yo! Mark! Come back to Earth please!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What?" Mark asked stupidly. "Oh, sorry Ty. Guess I spaced out for a minute."

"What were you thinking about?" Tyler questioned, leaning on the counter.

"Working in a better place than here. It's so boring."

Tyler laughed. "Well, we're stuck here for now. Believe me, if I had any better record, I could be working at Wal-Mart. Steal one camcorder and you don't get any applications. It sucks."

Mark grinned at his friend. "Maybe you should actually abide by the law."

"Lame!"

Tyler went to the back and shouted for Ethan to come to the counter for his turn. Though it could be boring, Mark liked working with his friends.

"Hey Fish. What's up?"

Mark shook his head at the nickname. When he had first started, Ethan had a minor speech impediment. It had been taken care of by now, but before he couldn't say Fischbach, Mark's last name. He called him Fish, and the name stuck.

"Nothing much in this boring ass restaurant. I want to go home."

"You and me both. Nothing happens here. Except for that eighty year old guy who tried to order steak fries. What the hell is a steak fry?"

Mark tried to keep from laughing. "Tell me about it. How are you and Chloe?"

He shrugged. "We're going through some trouble. You see, her parents don't really like me. Who knows why?"

"Let's see. You smoke, get drunk, act like a felon. The list is endless man."

"You're a riot Fish."

"Comes with the package."

The bell above the door rang and a young man entered. Mark had never seen him before, and he knew half of the customers that came in.

"May I help you?" he asked. The guy seemed a little nervous.

"Um, yes. O-one happy meal please."

"Alright," Mark replied. "Girl or boy toy with it?"

"What are the toys?"

"For girls it's My Little Pony. For boys it's Transformers."

"Boy toy then."

Mark then noticed that there wasn't even a child present. And he didn't look like someone who would leave a kid alone in a car.

"Got a kid at home?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. I-I do."

Somehow, Mark sensed he was lying.

"Hey Tyler! One happy meal! Boy toy with it!"

He then took a look at the guy. He was around his age, and maybe just a bit shorter. His hair was brownish-gray, dyed neon green at the top. If it wasn't for Mark's bright red hair, he would have said it was weird.

Then there was his eyes. Bright baby blue, with a sparkle in them. Mark's heart practically melted at how cute he was.

"Here," Tyler said, handing him the happy meal. "$3.35 please."

The guy dug into his pocket and pulled out a couple of wrinkled dollar bills and some coins.

"I'm sorry. I'm fifteen cents short."

"No problem. I got it," Mark said.

The other man smiled. "T-Thank you."

He took the happy meal and left the restaurant. Mark was smiling.

"Uh oh," Tyler spoke, a smirk crossing onto his face.

"What?" Mark questioned.

"I think you like someone."

"W-what?! No! If you're talking about him, you're wrong! He was a customer!"

"Sure," Tyler replied, his green eyes showing that didn't believe him at all.

"Shut up Ty," Mark muttered, leaving to go refill the drink machine. He could hear Tyler chuckling from behind the counter.

As Mark was finishing up with the drink machine, he saw the man from before outside. He was sitting on the ground, eating the chicken nuggets from the happy meal box. He then pulled out the Transformer toy and began to play with it.

"So he likes happy meals," Tyler stated. Mark must have jumped at least ten feet in the air at his sudden appearance.

"Jesus Ty. You just pop out of nowhere man."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You like him."

"Tyler, I already told you. I don't know the guy. He was just a customer."

"A cute customer."

Mark shoved him. "Will you shut up?"

Tyler shrugged. "You just can't handle the truth."

He left to man the cash register, leaving Mark alone. He looked outside at the guy once more. He had finished eating and was leaving. Mark smiled at him.

He hoped that he would see him again.

**___**

The rest of the day was uneventful like usual. All Mark did was take a couple of orders and clean up. At eight his shift ended, and he couldn't have been more happy.

"Fish, you wanna hang out tonight? I have beer at home," Ethan asked. 

"Sure man. Let me get my stuff and I'll meet you there."

He gathered his things, said bye to his friends, and drove over to Ethan's house.

"Why do you live with your little brother? Do you know how low that sinks you?" Mark asked. 

"Whatever. On our salary, I can't afford a place to live."

"I make more than you."

"What?!" Ethan shouted as Mark laughed. They entered the house. Theo, Ethan's brother, was asleep on the couch. He woke up when the pair walked in. 

"Hey Mark. Hey Ethan," he said sleepily.

"Hey Theo. How you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Alright."

Ethan led Mark to his room and flopped down on his bed. Mark took a beer from the mini fridge on his desk.

"So Tyler says you saw a guy you like."

Mark nearly spat his drink on the floor. "He what?!"

"Dude, you don't need to be ashamed."

"How many times do I have to say that he was just a customer?!"

"Calm down man," Ethan said. "I was just trying to make conversation."

Mark rolled his eyes and continued to drink his beer. For the next few hours they just talked about friends, family, and other random things. At eleven Mark had to leave. He told Ethan bye and left for his house.

That night in bed, he found himself thinking about the green-haired guy. He smiled. McDonalds had found him someone he liked.

Maybe working at McDonalds wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say, Mark can drink in this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tonight's the night!" Ethan yelled as he walked into the McDonald's kitchen with Mark.

"What?" Kaylee, one of the workers and Mark's friends, asked.

"It's Saturday Kay," Tyler responded, putting out his cigarette. 

"I completely forgot," she said, as a grin crossed her face. "Where are we going?"

On the first Saturday of every month was when Mark and his friends went out for a night of fun. The main reason was because it was payday.

"I was thinking bowling," Lola, another one of Mark's friends, said. "We could bowl, have some drinks, the whole deal. Place doesn't close until two in the morning. We'd have all the time on the world."

"I'm sorry ladies, but you'll cry when you see my talented bowling skills," Roscoe said as he entered the kitchen with Chloe. 

"Hey Roscoe. How's the leg?" Mark asked, pointing to his leg that had a boot cast on it.

"It's fine. Hurts really bad sometimes," he replied. 

"You can't bowl with a cast on," Chloe stated.

"Shut up! I have ways."

The group of friends laughed. "All right guys. Tony will be here in a minute so we better get ready," Mark said. Tony was the manager. He was a nice guy, but didn't like it when employees slacked off.

"Who's got bathroom duty?" Ethan asked. Everyone shouted, "Not it!" at the same time. 

"Mark, you do it," Roscoe said. "You haven't been on bathroom duty in a month. Pull some weight man."

"Fine, I'll do it," he replied. "Where's the mop?"

Lola handed the mop and bucket over to him and he went to the guys bathroom first.

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," he muttered under his breath. Bathroom duty was his least favorite job.

He finished with the bathroom and went to clean the women's bathroom, though he hated that even worse.

"Mark! Get out here!" Tyler shouted. Mark met him at the counter. 

"What?"

"He's back."

Mark turned and saw the green-haired man walk into the restaurant. He couldn't help but smile.

"You should talk to him."

"No Ty. I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't Ty. I don't even know him."

"All the more reason to talk to him. Strike up a conversation."

He pushed Mark towards the green-haired man. 

"Go!"

Mark walked towards the man, then looked back at Tyler. He was mouthing, "Just talk to him!" 

"Um, hi."

The man jumped a little at his sudden appearance. "Oh, sorry. Hi."

"I saw you the other day. Did your kid like the happy meal?"

The man looked away from him. "Actually, I bought it fer me. I like the toys that come wit' it."

Mark laughed. "I do that to. Sometimes I actually take a couple home."

"Isn't that wrong?"

"Who cares about it?"

The other man smiled. 

"So, I'm Mark. What's your name?"

"Seán. But just call me Jack."

"Nice to meet you Jack," Mark said as he shook his hand.

"Nice ta meet ya too Mark."

Mark began to notice that Jack had an Irish accent. Using common knowledge, he guessed that he was from Ireland. 

"You from Ireland?"

"Yeah. I moved here about a month ago."

"How's America treating you so far?"

"It's okay. I like the store's around. And I like the fact that there's a McDonald's across from my house."

"So you live in the Miller house?"

"Why? Is it haunted or something?"

Mark chuckled at the statement. "No. It was owned by the Miller family. Dallas Miller founded this town back in 1836."

"That's pretty neat. I live in a historical house."

Mark talked to Jack for the next fifteen minutes. Then Tony came in and saw him.

"Mark, unless you're talking about ways to get fired, I suggest you get back to work."

"Sorry Tony. I'll do that."

Jack turned and started to walk away, but Mark caught him.

"Hey, so me and my friends have this thing where we go out once a month. Tonight we're bowling. Would you like to come?"

He saw Jack blush a little. "Sure. I'd love ta."

He then walked up to the counter and ordered a happy meal. Mark handed him his receipt, which contained ten numbers.

"Call me and I'll pick you up," he said. Jack smiled and left, eating the McNuggets on the way out.

"Well, that went swell," Tyler stated. "He's coming with us tonight?"

"Yeah," Mark replied. "We'll pick him up when we leave."

"Who're we talking about?" Roscoe asked. 

"Mark's new friend," Tyler responded. "And love interest."

"I swear, I will murder you Tyler!" Mark shouted.

Tyler grinned and walked off. 

"So, you like someone?"

"Shove off Roscoe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are some original characters of mine that I made for Mark's friends. Their names are Tyler, Ethan, Roscoe, Lola, Chole, and Kaylee. I didn't want to include the regulars like Felix, Cry, Ken, and the others. Tony, the manager, isn't a real important character, and neither is Theo, Ethan's younger brother from the first chapter. 
> 
> I'm hoping to include these guys more in this story. I know I have OC's in The Little Septic Boy, but they aren't that important.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's six o' clock and I'm outta here!" Roscoe shouted. "Let's blow this pop stand and get ready to party!"

Mark, Ethan, and Tyler piled into Mark's car, ready for the fun they would have later.

"Okay, so we have to pick up Jack first," Mark stated. 

"Jack? The green-haired guy you were talking to earlier?" Ethan asked. 

"Yeah. He's Mark's love interest," Tyler said jokingly. 

"Tyler, shut up or I will dump you in the river with no witnesses."

It was a little way to the Miller house as it sat literally right across from the McDonald's. Mark parked in the driveway and got out, leaving Ethan and Tyler in the car.

He walked up to the front door and rang the bell. There was the sound of shuffling and the door opened.

"Hey Mark."

"Hey Jack. You ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me get my shoes."

Seconds later they were on the road. Jack seemed to have no problem making conversation with Ethan and Tyler. They laughed at his jokes and were truly interested in his stories. 

The car stopped in the lot of the bowling alley and everyone got out. Soon after, they car with Roscoe, Chole, Kaylee, and Lola arrived.

"You sad because you'll lose to the master bowler?" Roscoe questioned everyone. 

"I once again state, you cannot bowl with a cast on," Chloe said.

"Just you wait."

The group paid for their games and shoes and went to their assigned lane.

"Roscoe, you can't use the rail! That's for kids!" Chloe shouted.

"How else can I bowl?"

"Wait, that was your plan? To use the rail? God, you're such a dork."

"Shut your trap!"

Mark grinned at his friends bickering. He then called Jack over.

"Okay. You need to get introduced to everyone. First off, we have Tyler."

Tyler shook Jack's hand. "Hey man. Nice to meet you."

"He's trouble, so keep some distance from him," Mark joked.

"You can shut your face hole!"

Mark then introduced Jack to Ethan and Roscoe. 

"These two are fun to be around. Never a dull moment with them."

Roscoe smiled. "I'm always the life of the party."

Jack pointed at his cast. "Whoa, what happened?"

"Work accident. Slipped on some grease. I have to wear this thing for six more weeks."

"Damn, that's bad."

Roscoe shrugged. "Not that bad."

Jack was then introduced to Lola, Chole, and Kaylee. He got along with them quite well.

"If you have any ideas, I'm dating Ethan," Chloe said.

"Don't worry, I didn't," Jack replied. 

Mark was glad that Jack was getting along with his friends.

"So are we gonna bowl or what?" Ethan asked. 

"Are you ready to lose to me?" Roscoe shouted back.

"You can't use the rail!"

"I'll use what I want!"

Jack chuckled. "Ye have some good friends."

"Thanks. We should choose a ball and show those dorks who's the real winners at bowling."

Jack chose a bright green ball while Mark chose a red one.

"Alright, step aside. And please, keep your tears to yourself," Mark said. 

"Whatever dude."

Mark swung the ball and let it go. Everyone watched in shock as it was a strike.

"Lucky shot!" Roscoe and Chloe shouted at the same time. 

"Ok Mark. Let the queen show you how to do it," Lola stated.

"Don't you have to be pretty to be a queen?"

Lola glared at him. "You might want to keep one eye open when you sleep tonight."

"She has a slight temper," Mark told Jack. "Never piss her off or she could kill you."

"Noted."

When Jack's turn came, he too bowled a strike. Soon, everyone was having fun. Kaylee ordered some drinks and the group had a drunk game of bowling. 

Luckily, Mark hadn't drank that much. Meaning that he would have to take home a wasted Tyler and Ethan. Jack hadn't drank much either. Which was good because Mark wanted someone to talk to.

Later, in the car, Ethan and Tyler were asleep. Jack was up front. He had been quiet until they reached Tyler's house.

"That was fun," he said softly. "Thanks fer invitn' me."

"Glad you enjoyed it. Be right back."

Mark helped Tyler to his house. Then they dropped off Ethan before finally arriving at Jack's. 

"Would ye like ta come in?" Jack asked. 

"I don't want to put you out," Mark responded. 

"It's nothing."

Mark follwed Jack into his house. "You've decorated nicely," he stated. Some posters were hanging on the walls as well as some pictures. One particular picture caught Mark's attention. 

It was framed in a golden colored frame. It showed what was most likely Jack's family. Two men were in the back, smiling. Two women were in the front hugging a younger Jack. Standing off to the side was an older man with his arm around and older woman. 

"That's my family," Jack stated. "My two brothers, two sisters, and my parents."

"I figured," Mark replied. "They seem nice."

"They are. I'm the youngest in my family. I was treated like a baby. And spoiled as well."

Mark laughed. "I'm the youngest too. I have a brother who's two years older than me."

Jack walked into the kitchen. "Would ye like somethin' ta drink? I got soda."

"Have any coke?"

Jack tossed a can at him. "Here ya go."

They sat on the couch and Jack turned the tv on to a rerun of South Park. 

"I love this show. It's so funny," he said, taking a sip of coke.

"Me too. I don't watch it that much anymore though."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"Again, thank ye fer invitn' me. Ye didn't have ta."

"I wanted to," Mark replied. "You're really nice."

Jack blushed. He looked cute when he blushes.

"Yer nice too."

Mark stood up and stretched. "I should probably head home. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

Mark left Jack's house with a smile on his face. 

He had just made a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a cute fic.
> 
> You hear me?
> 
> A CUTE FIC!
> 
> One of those rare times, am I right?


End file.
